Field of the Invention
Embodiments presented herein generally relate to volume rendering and more specifically to importance sampling of sparse voxel octrees.
Description of the Related Art
Importance sampling of volumes, such as a volume light source, has been performed using regular grids. Specifically, a regular grid provides a structure for determining the contribution of “important” voxels when rendering a three dimensional volume. One challenge in using regular grids, however, is that importance sampling does not work well, if at all, in sparse data situations.